A Single Tear
by WaterFairy7674
Summary: ...at the same time a single tear escaped Irma's eyes and ran slowly down her saddened face. Oneshot. IrmaXCaleb Rated T just in case.


**Hi! This is a random one-shot. It's meant to be sad, so I suggest you listen to a sad song while reading. As I typed it up, I listened to 'Breathe Me' by Sia (amazing song!) hope that helps, might not but you never know, so please read and enjoy! Well if you can enjoy a sad story...**

* * *

A Single Tear

Her day had started off fantastically. Irma had handed in her final piece of coursework which meant no more homework for a year. She was in the greatest mood.

She slipped her coat on and grabbed her now pretty much empty bag. She walked out of the geography department, with a smile on her face. She could feel a slight breeze run through her soft, brown hair from the pace she was walking at. She reached the door leading to the cement courtyard outside. She pushed through with confidence. She could see her friends, with others who they got along with. They were laughing and messing around with each other in much glee. Then she saw him.

Caleb. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Caleb had started attending Sheffield Institute ever since the Guardians found out Elyon Brown was the heir to the Meridian throne. Ever since she met him, Irma had had feelings for him. She got on with him so well; she thought it might be leading somewhere but she didn't want to make the first move; she feared he would reject her.

Within moments of stepping outside, Hay Lin had spotted her and had pulled her away from the rest of the group. Hay Lin was the only one who knew of Irma's feelings for Caleb. But Irma had a slight feeling he knew as well.

"I have something to tell you." Hay Lin said concern evident in her voice. Irma thought it was about Eric from the way Hay Lin was acting.

"What's wrong?"

"Erm...I'm not sure how to say this but Caleb's going out with Cornelia." Hay Lin watched her intensely. Irma was shocked but she didn't quite believe it.

"As in dating?" Irma looked over at Caleb, who was laughing at Matt.

"Yeah." Hay Lin said as Caleb caught Irma's eye. His smile faded. Irma's heart was beating rapidly and she saw something in his eye that told her Caleb knew what news she had just been given. His face didn't deny it and he seemed a little guilty.

"Are you okay?" Hay Lin asked, but Irma barely heard her. She dropped her bag onto the ground.

"I need to walk somewhere." She said and walked away. She couldn't believe it. She and Caleb had been getting closer and closer; they got along so well. She didn't understand why he chose Cornelia. Most of the time, Cornelia couldn't stand him. They always argued, constantly, never-ending.

These thoughts continued for sometime while Irma walked slowly past the mass blur of students. Eventually Irma found the nerve to return to her friends. She was just picking up her now dirty bag off the cold ground when Will shouted to her.

"Hey Irma! Come here for a minute!" Will called. Irma saw Will was stood with Caleb and Cornelia, who were holding hands. Irma breathed in heavily and made her way over.

"What are you doing after school tomorrow?" Will asked. Irma could see out the corner of her eye both Cornelia and Caleb watching her.

"Nothing. Why?"

"We're going to Meridian to see if Blunk has any more news for us." Will explained. Irma could still feel Cornelia and Caleb's eyes bearing down upon her. Then she realised. Caleb had told Cornelia and now they were waiting for her reaction. They didn't even have the decency to be inconspicuous about it. For some reason, this got her angry.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Ten past one. Why?" Will asked.

"I'm going to gym class." Irma started to walk away, headed for the sports hall.

"But we still have ten minutes of lunch break left." Will said, confused. Irma never usually went to gym class a second before she had to.

"I don't care." Irma walked quickly away, clutching her bag tightly.

* * *

Caleb, Hay Lin, Will and Taranee walked into gym class to find Irma angrily throwing a basketball at a hoop. It hit the board with a bang and then rebounded to the floor but Irma quickly picked it up again and threw it back at the hoop.

"Is she okay?" Will asked.

"Well, I can't read her thoughts; her emotions are blocking me out. All I know is that she's furious." Taranee said.

"We'd better leave her alone for now." Will said, she turned to Taranee, who nodded. They both walked to the store cupboard to get the basketball equipment out.

Caleb turned to Hay Lin. Caleb looked both confused and worried, while Hay Lin looked at him in disappointment. Hay Lin shook her head and sighed deeply. She walked away, leaving Caleb dumbfounded.

He walked over to Irma, carefully trying to avoid being hit by the basketball, which was now flying at tremendous speed. He placed his hand on her left shoulder. She turned at lightning speed, ball in hand and ended up throwing it in his face. Caleb was sent hurdling towards the floor. He landed flat on his back.

"Ow! Irma! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He held his nose as struggled to get up.

"As if you don't know!" Irma said sarcastically as she recovered the ball but simply held it this time.

"Look, Irma, I'm really sorry, but-"

"You know, I wouldn't have minded so much but I had to hear it from Hay Lin!" Irma interrupted.

"But Hay Lin's your best friend."

"That doesn't matter. I should have found out from you." They stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Caleb! Go get that nose cleaned up!" Mr Brown, the gym teacher yelled. Caleb turned slowly, blood trickling down his nose, and then walked away. Irma watched him for a while until her emotions caught up with her.

She turned back to the basketball hoop and threw the ball gently, actually aiming this time, while tears started to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

The ball went through the hoop at the same a single tear escaped Irma's eyes and ran slowly down her saddened face.

**

* * *

So there you have it. Was it sad enough? Was it any good? Let me know. I experienced a similar situation about a month ago, except I didn't smash someone's face with a basketball :D So please, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
